


Bittersweet Chocolate Short Cake

by WONDAGAY



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Chaeontop, DifferentShownu, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, GreasyWonho, Heavy Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, SaltyKihyun, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, dependencies, iamwhatiamman, ihavesinned, joobaby, thisisnotwhstyouthinkitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDAGAY/pseuds/WONDAGAY
Summary: It was sweet and bitter then it lasted for a second.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had to add and change some parts because I got mental blocked . 
> 
> This is a trash really. Hehe feel free to insult I am insulting myself haha

"This is not over Lee Minhyuk. I am clearly stating this is not over" Kihyun shouted from the kitchen making Minhyuk laugh while arranging their things before going out

"I'll let you borrow that sweater of mine you've had your eyes on" he said apologetically

"It's almost summer you idiot" kihyun said appearing behind him with the box of cake Minhyuk spent 3 hours in making and asking kihyun to put it in a box because he's afraid he might drop it

"But really? Why this cake?" Kihyun asked while getting himself ready

"Because it describes everything that has passed" minhyuk smiled as HIS car stopped outside

"He's here!" Minhyuk streamed

 

\----------------------

OVER A YEAR AGO.. 

 

With heart strongly beating than normal against his chest, Lee Minhyuk a shiftee entered the room in a quiet manner trying hard not to attract attention from his new classmates but with his shoes having its tapping noises he was easily given away and had eyes all on him. He then smiled as he finally sat down on the first chair at front center choosing it for anti-sleeping-in-class purposes

He almost dosed to sleep when a guy sat down beside him. He has Doe eyes, puffy cheeks and plump lips. It was nearly impossible to look away if it weren't for another person coming inside the room but this time it was their professor who spent 45 minutes talking about her life than explaining the syllabus handed to them just before she began

"ok enough about me. Grab a partner let's do a different approach on introducing yourselves to me" she said and immediately Minhyuk already locked gazes with the charming guy beside him

"I'll write it down" Minhyuk offered as the guy scooted closer to him and they ended up staring at each other for a solid minute. When finally Minhyuk laughed

"hi I'm Lee Minhyuk and you are?" he asked holding out his hand

" I'm Chae hyungwon" the brunette said shaking his hand

Like Minhyuk, hyungwon should've been a 3rd year college student if he didn't shifted from psychology to cruise line culinary whereas Minhyuk was a pharmacy student before and now of the same course as Hyungwon. The brunette immediately told him that he was gay and has a boyfriend who is now a year ahead of them but was supposedly graduate by now who goes by the name Hoseok. Minhyuk in return admitted that he was gay as well and was ready to mingle making the class smile after saying such bold words

\--------

"you do it hyung. I am not waking him up. Hell was opened when I did it the last time" Jooheon said, a boy from their class who minhyuk saw eating alone during lunchtime of their first day and decided to take the boy under his wing

"move aside I'll do it" Minhyuk said as he taps hyungwon's cheek to wake him up. After some grunts and disorienting face from the guy Hyungwon finally opened his eyes that are now glaring at Minhyuk

"it's almost time for our next subject we need to go" minhyuk said as Hyungwon lazily stood up and walked out of the library with his eyes almost closed

He only regained full consciousness when he saw a familiar blonde standing by their classroom's door

"isn't that Hoseok hyung?" Jooheon asked in a loud voice making the blonde look at their direction and eventually giving the trio a smile

"why are you here?" hyungwon said after yawning

"I came to bring you coffee" Hoseok said handing the younger a venti cup of cappuccino

"and I'm here to introduce a friend" Hoseok said as a taller and more mascular figure emerge behind the blonde

"hello I'm son hyunwoo" the taller greeted holding out his hand towards Minhyuk which the guy immediately took and they shared a handshake which was awkward for all

"He's my senior back in high school. He atten-"

"Let him introduce himself hoseok" Hyungwon snarled as he drags the blonde inside their classroom quietly

"so about what hoseok was saying. you're?" Jooheon asked

"i was his senior back then. but when i entered the Military Academy i was let go at my 3rd year" Hyunwoo said earning a nod from everyone

"i'm actually your classmate in all of your classes. i don't expect you to notice" the elder continued as his eyes are glued to minhyuk's

"Oh boohoo. you changed schedule. don't even deny" Hoseok said before being grabbed by hyungwon once again

"wait. you changed your schedule? why?" Minhyuk asked making Hyunwoo sigh with his cheeks beet red at the question

"i...i changed my sched with the same with yours because I wanted to get to know you more and I really like to see your smile everyday" Hyunwoo said making Minhyuk blush

\----------

"now that's creepy. What kind of guy would change his entire schedule with the same as yours huh? What's his purpose" Yoo Kihyun askes, his bestfriend who is now on the job training overseas

"well he said he wants to be closer to me and... He said he likes to see my smile all the time" Minhyuk said biting his sweater

"oh. Now that's creepier! LEE MINHYUK STOP CHEWING ON YOUR SWEATER!" Kihyun said before shoving another mouthful of ice cream inside his mouth

"sorry it's just that. No one ever did that for me before" Minhyuk said smiling again

"whatever. Anyway don't be so easy ok" Kihyun said earning a pout from Minhyuk

"I ain't easy!" Minhyuk said before the video feed from kihyun's connection got cut as their video call ended.

He then opened his social media account to look up on hyunwoo. He wasn't left with nothing he found an account that belongs to Hyunwoo but it was set as a private account leaving Minhyuk with several pictures of Hyunwoo swimming , cooking and baking and other pictures with his dog  
Having minhyuk to his inner debate whether to add the guy or wait for hyunwoo to add him instead .

Gosh, You're so easy Lee Minhyuk

With luck on his side Minhyuk woke up to a friend request from Hyunwoo which he gladly accepted.

 

It was on the 3rd week when hyunwoo finally settled his schedule and started hanging out with the guys making minhyuk learn and notice things about hyunwoo. How quiet but attentive he is all the time. how his eyes disappear whenever he smiles. how tall the man is, how big his built is and how studious the man can be.

"so are you enjoying the choice you made?" Hyungwon asked smugly smiling at minhyuk after asking Hyunwoo

"absolutely" Hyunwoo said meeting Minhyuk's eyes making the younger's cheek flushed

 

it was Minhyuk's birthday when he first experienced how to lose a friend... or at least he thought it was

it was never his choice being the class president but here he was arranging vaccine schedule for the whole class when he got a call from Jooheon saying Hyungwon was having an asthma attack.

coincidentally he was in the clinic and immediately asked for help. along with two nurses they rushed to the room where Jooheon said they're in but to his surprise he saw his tall friend standing by the table with a cake on his hand

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" all their classmates said making minhyuk glance at the nurses who was with him. And they weren't as happy as his classmates

 

"Remember i'm just letting this one slide because it's minhyuk's Birthday but Shin Hoseok this must never happen again with you as the mastermind? do you understand?" their Dean said making Hoseok nod

It turns out it was Hoseok's idea to surprise minhyuk by making him rush to hyungwon's aid and have Hyunwoo prepare the food and the rest will do the surprise but it didn't crossed Hoseok's mind of the other scenarios such as this

Like Hoseok, Minhyuk didn't imagine that on the same day he would receive his first kiss from Hyunwoo.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hamonsterhyunnie: Less than a month Lee MinhaYuck. you got a boyfriend who courted you less than a month. wow!

minmoongie: shut up you salty single ferret


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this will be 3 chapters? i dunno sorry for the long wait and for a boring story

"I told you. You are a man! Lee Minhyuk! A man!" his mother shouted after introducing Hyunwoo as his lover

"I told you as well mother. I am man but this is who i am!" minhyuk said holding on to Hyunwoo's hand tightly

"you are such a disgrace to this family!" as his mother shouted again giving minhyuk a sensation of being choked bringing him slowly to tears as he glances at his Father 

"i'm very disappointed with Minhyuk. So much disappointments" his father said as the old man stood up from his seat 

"we finally let you choose the college program you desired and now you're telling us you're gay? are you really trying to push us to the limit where we will disown you?" Minhyuk mother said finally sending Minhyuk to tears

"Get the fuck out off our house. we don't have a son" his father said finally turning his back on the couple

"Well at least he is true to you and to himself" Hyunwoo suddenly spoke making Minhyuk's parents surprised 

"Hyunwoo" minhyuk whispered trying to drag the bigger guy away 

"so what if Minhyuk is gay? so what if we're gays? we didn't kill anyone! we didn't crushed anyone with our feet right? i don't know why you can't accept it. But Minhyuk is never a dishonor to anyone. Minhyuk is a hard-working and energetic person who does everything just for his parents to be proud of him. yes he is gay but that doesn't make him less of a person to the point you'll disown him. you call yourselves parents? what i see are dictators" Hyunwoo said collecting their bags while holding Minhyuk's hand 

"Where do you think you're going?" Minhyuk's mother asked 

"you got no son right? i'm taking him home" Hyunwoo said closing the door behind him

\---------------

"Are you alright?" Hyunwoo started cutting the thick air of silence between them catching Minhyuk off guard 

"I think so. but really i'm fine but i don't feel anything" the younger said looking outside of the car while smiling 

"I'm sorry for talking back at your mom" Hyunwoo said catching Minhyuk's attention 

" no worries. Thank you for standing up for me" Minhyuk said as he gently kissed Hyunwoo's cheek

"so where to now?" Hyunwoo asked making Minhyuk remembered that Hyunwoo still doesn't know where he lives

"oh i don't know. let me call Hyungwon first" Minhyuk said reaching for his phone 

"you can stay with me for now" Hyunwoo offered 

"I mean.. for the meantime my sister goes home every weekends you can sleep on my room and i'll sleep on hers" Hyunwoo said 

"I like that. let me call Hyungwon first.. just informing him that the venue for our project making won't be in my old house anymore" Minhyuk answered making Hyunwoo smile 

\---------------------------------

"hyung...won please...." Hoseok plead for the nth time after being strapped to his bed wide open and naked 

"shut up and suck me" the younger said aligning his cock on Hoseok's mouth when his phone starts ringing 

"This better be important or you won't get to cum right away" Hyungwon said adjusting the vibrator inside Hoseok to a higher one 

"What is it?" Hyungwon asked as he goes back on top of Hoseok 

"i just want to tell you. i got kicked out of my house and i'm moving in with Hyunwoo" Minhyuk said while he listens and let Hoseok take all of his cock in the elder's mouth 

"well that was fast" Hyungwon said untying the lace his placed on Hoseok's dick 

"my parents disowned me. i plan on asking if i can move in with you for the meantime but hyunwoo offered"Minhyuk continues as he now takes Hoseok's dick in his mouth

"well you can always come here but don't blame me what happens when my mom is out " Hyungwon said swallowing Hoseok's whole and deeper this time making the elder moan 

"huh? wait what was that?" Minhyuk asked and hyungwon can only laugh it then sent vibrations to Hoseok's cock making him a moaning mess

"take a wild guess" hyungwon said placing the phone on top of the bed table and pulling out Hoseok's vibrator only to replace with his own cock without giving Hoseok time to regain his composure making the elder moan with a slight of shrieking 

"i'm hanging up now you punk" Minhyuk said making Hyungwon return all his focus on his messed up boyfriend as he continues to ram himself inside of Hoseok 

"what a whore. you're so tight already but got even tighter when you know Minhyuk can hear you? you're getting louder as well. wanna give my mom a show?" he whispered then biting Hoseok's neck 

"no....Hyungwon please i want" Hoseok struggled

"what? what does my Hoseok want?" he asked still showing no signs of stopping to fuck Wonho 

"untie me. i want to hold you" the elder begged making Hyungwon smile 

"as you wish Hyung" he said untying Hoseok's wrist so that the elder can hug Hyungwon till they finally reach their peak 

\---------------------------------

"sorry my room is a bit messy" Hyunwoo said picking up his dirty clothes as they enter their room 

"you should've seen mine it looks like a bomb went off there" Minhyuk smiled looking out the window spotting someone familiar outside 

"so you're here all this time" minhyuk whispered to himself 

"you know him?" Hyunwoo asked as he embrace Minhyuk from behind 

"yeah. he and my bestfriend go way back" Minhyuk said leaning into Hyunwoo

"let's eat?" the elder invited but Minhyuk had other plans in mind by trapping hyunwoo with his arms around the elder's neck 

"let's take a bath first?"Minhyuk winked finally closing the gap between their lips 

\--------------------------------

One message received 

seeing that it was from his bestfriend Kihyun didn't hesitated to open it. but a part of him wished he hesitated 

It was a picture of the reason why he sacrifice being away from everyone. why he wants to be the best when he gets back 

the same reason why he now cries at night 

he drags the cursor across the screen and he didn't hesitate when he clicked the delete button 

Kihyun then makes a mental note that the boy got thinner but his features remain as it was back then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna talk or fangirl follow me on twitter @wondagay51415


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to apologize on how hideous this fic is. lol  
> it was a fic that has been on my head for months now. i just need to let it out lol

Ow" minhyuk shouted holding his left shoulder startling Hyungwon and hoseok in the process

"I'm sorry i didn't know" Hyungwon apologized aiding Minhyuk to sit down again

"What is it?" Hoseok asked making the blonde turned red head look at his surroundings 

"Its nothing i just slipped" minhyuk said flashing his warm smile to the couple

"Try not to be reckless you're getting old" Hyungwon huffed return his attention to reading the book in front of himMinhyuk then let out a sigh of relief unknown to the couple in front of him he really didn't slipped The night before

I TOLD YOU TO TEXT ME WHERE YOU ARE! WHO ARE YOU WITH AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" an angry Hyunwoo shouted while gripping minhyuk's shoulders 

"I'm sorry i forgot i'm sorry please hyunwoo put me down it hurts" minhyuk cries making hyunwoo come back to reality 

"I'm sorry minhyuk i'm really sorry i didn't mean to" hyunwoo said hugging the younger

"Its ok i understand just try not to get angry easily ok?" Minhyuk said stroking Hyunwoo's head "I'm just afraid you'll leave me" hyunwoo sniffed like a child making minhyuk forget what happened moments again

"I'm here i won't go anywhere" minhyuk cooedIt wasn't longer after Minhyuk moved in with Hyunwoo that the elder has become brutally possesive of him. Minhyuk found it cute at first thinking that his boyfriend really love him. But after one incident he received a slap from hyunwoo just because Minhyuk went out with his friends for a group project forgetting to inform hyunwoo. 

Upon explaining it seems like Hyunwoo had already closed his mind and only thinks minhyuk was going to replace him it then took Minhyuk a whole night of rough sex for Hyunwoo to calm down and for believing what minhyuk saying. A matter he can't tell anyone especially Kihyun.

\----  
They were in the middle of a class discussion when Minhyuk felt his phone buzzing

One message received

Hyunwoo: meet me later at the amphitheatre. No buts. I got lunch prepared

Minhyuk sighed he does find it romantic when a guy prepares lunch for the two of them but based on Hyunwoo's recent behaviour it only means Hyunwoo wants him for himself even from their friends

"I've been thinking. This Friday is a holiday so we have three days free. Why don't we go hiking? " hyunwoo smiled as he prepared the lunchboxes but Minhyuk remains silent

"You know spend time together. Star gazing?" Hyunwoo said trying to have a conversatiom with Minhyuk

"Hyunwoo. I want to go home" Minhyuk said with pleading eyes looking at the older guy

"You... Really... You really are trying to get rid of me huh?" Hyunwoo said in a low tone.

"No. I just want to go back make peace with them. Hyunwoo they're my parents" minhyuk sniffed out of frustration and trying to make eye contact with the older guy

"I remembered I got something to do. That whole lunchbox is yours eat up you're getting thinner" hyunwoo said putting back the contents of his lunchbox

"Hyunwoo" minhyuk called trying to reach hyunwoo

"I lost my appetite" the older guy said leaving Minhyuk alone

\-------- 

"You look stressed hyung. Is everything alright?" Jooheon asked the red head but just smiled in return 

"I'm fine jooheon maybe i'm just still overwhelmed that my parents want me to go home and that they'll finally accept me" Minhyuk answered feeling guilty even though what he just said was true.

"Took them months huh" jooheon snorted. Jooheon is a bisexual currently being courted by a guy from another course while having moments with a girl within their section 

"Yup. But min isn't going anywhere. He'll stay with me forever right min?" Hyunwoo said appearing out of nowhere kissing minhyuk's cheek before finally sitting beside his lover Along with him was Hyungwon and wonho who exchanged glances with jooheon 

"Yeah forever" minhyuk nervously smiled

\---------------- 

"They're my family Hyunwoo of course i will go back to them!" Minhyuk finally shouted after a week of keeping his patience for his for Hyunwoo but the older guy still doesn't comprehend what he was trying to say

"Don't believe them. They're liars!" Hyunwoo yelled making the younger even more frustrated

"If you don't stop being like this hyunwoo i am ending us!" Minhyuk said making the elder quiet but with a different smirk on his face.  
A smirk so different from Hyunwoo's usual snirk "Ending us? Are you kidding me? You don't get to end us. That's my call" Hyunwoo said in a deep voice and piercing cold eyes

Minhyuk has never seen before. Drowned in his thoughts on how Hyunwoo's face and aura changed Minhyuk found his wrist tied to the two end of their bed as Hyunwoo gets something inside his drawers  
Because of the dim light that the table light gives it is only when Hyunwoo finally flipped Minhyuk on an all fours position was minhyuk about to comprehend what the item was making him start throwing kicks to you Hyunwoo hitting the older's groin in the process earning a groan from the man

"Hyunwoo i'm sorry!!" Minhyuk said trying to break free from his tied up situation. 

"I won't remove those until you learn your lesson" hyunwoo said before he exited the room

\----------

"Hyung" jooheon whined clearly problematic due to minhyuk's absence

"Ask Hyunwoo hyung when he arrives" hyungwon said rereading his notes for the nth time Hoseok can remember

"Speaking of" hoseok said pointing at the guy coming inside the cafeteria

"Hyung!!" Jooheon called looking at Hyunwoo's back

"Minhyuk had a fever i had to come late. Here you go heonnie. Minhyuk said just follow the script" hyunwol said handing a folder to jooheon

"So now how am i going to report this" jooheon said slumping on his seat.

\------------

He should be mad at hyunwoo with the situation the older placed him in but minhyuk tries to understand his boyfriend what could Hyunwoo his gentle Hyunwoo went through that he is afraid to lose someone so badly as this.

His thoughts were put to a halt when he heard keys unlocking the front door. Why would be Hyunwoo home at this time. Was it because of him?

"Hyunwoo?" He called out in a coarse voice. He then heard footsteps going toward the direction of his bedroom. Keys unlocking the door was heard again and the door swung open revealing another guy instead of hyunwoo

"Oh my word" the guy said immediately rushing to Minhyuk's side and releasing him from being tied up

"I'm sorry and thank you but who are you" minhyuk asked making the guy completely surprised 

"I'm Son Hyunjae, hyunwoo's older brother and you are?" Hyunjae asked

"I'm lee minhyuk, hyunwoo's boyfriend" minhyuk shyly said

"Ex-boyfriend. Leave him. He isn't stable as you think he is" hyunjae said helping Minhyukv to sit up

"I can't... I don't want to leave him too" minhyuk said when hyunjae suddenly walked out of the room. Minhyuk then heard shuffling of things and in a moment hyungjae was back

"Take a look" hyungjae said setting down a box beside minhyuk

\----------------

Hyunwoo comes home to house filled with a tasty aroma for a normal person this should be welcoming but it only made hyunwoo rush to the bedroom where he left minhyuk only to find it empty

"I let him go home" he heard a voice behind him

"That wasn't your call" hyunwoo said grabbing his coat and wallet

"And who's call is that? Yours? Have you already forgotten what you did in the past?" Hyunjae said holding the door to keep hyunwoo from going out

"I will never forget what i did and you don't get to say anything besides i am recovering" Hyunwoo said trying to push his brother out of his way

"Recovering. Not fully recovered. If you really love that Minhyuk make sure you won't hurt him like you did before" hyunjae said finally sending a sense to hyunwoo's mind and the younger then retreated back to his room

\----------------

"So tell us. Have the two of you broken up? " hyungwon said eyeing minhyuk but the red head decided not to say anything which is not a good sign at a persistent Hyungwon's end

"Maybe. Maybe not let them be hyung" jooheon said while drinking his third cup of coffee

Its been a week since Minhyuk found out about Hyunwoo's condition and the last time they talked to each other. It's not that he tries to avoid hyunwoo he never really intend to but minhyuk tried to change his timetable after successfully joining the school chorale and was immediately approved so he is on a different class now. Minhyuk's thoughts were put to a halt when a tired hoseok crashes beside hyungwon

"Go away you're sweating" Hyungwon said pushing the older guy away but fails

"Pish posh you hug me even i'm sweating after sex--mph!" Hoseok said but was stopped after Hyungwon shove a spoonful of rice inside hoseok's mouth.

"Where's hyunwoo hyung? " Minhyuk asked making the two in front of him stop bickering

"You don't know? Well he's absent today. He was vomiting and all yesterday i'm surprised the guy still went to his afternoon class" Hoseok said creating a lump on Minhyuk's throat.

"I don't know what happened to you guys but Hyunwoo is really taking it badly" Hoseok said letting hyungwon feed him with another spoonful of rice with spam on top

\----------

"You look devasted min. What happened?" Kihyun asked while sipping his coffee

"I'm not. Just tired" minhyuk said hugging his legs

"Lie to me if it's a phone call. Bitch i can see your face clearly and it looks like someone died" his bestfriend tease making minhyuk shift to the other side of his bed allowing kihyun to see a purplish blackish spot on Minhyuk's thigh

"What is that?" Kihyun said making the red head cover his thighs with his blanket

"Take the blanket off Lee Minhyuk or i'll call auntie to check on you" kihyun warned and this is not the first time kihyun said that and Minhyuk didn't believe him but minutes later his mom was bombarding him to change clothes and apply anti cold spray on minhyuk's back

"It's nothing really" minhyuk said getting out of his blanket

"Really huh. Now lift your shorts a bit" kihyun said revealing a purple blackish mark on Minhyuk's upper thigh

"Oh my god. Who did that to you? " Kihyun said unable to eat after seeing Minhyuk's thigh bruise

"Anything else I need to see?" His best friend said and with the fear of his parents finding out Minhyuk slowly lifted his shirt and revealed more bruises left by Hyunwoo during their rough intercourse

"He is sick as Fuck" kihyun said clearly boiling out of hatred towards Hyunwoo

"Don't be like that . He's under stress right now" minhyuk sighed letting his eyes land on the envelope Hyunjae gave him. 

"Oh please do enlighten me" kihyun mocked making Minhyuk take a photo of each paper and send it to his bestfriend

"His brother gave that to me" minhyuk said as he wait for kihyun to finish reading

"Bipolar Affective Disorder? Antisocial personality disorder ? ADHD? Possessive personality disorder? minhyuk your mom made it clear for all our professors you have ADHD but you are not like this" kihyun said finally looking back at his screen

"I know. I guess he's probably under stress" minhyuk said

"Are you convincing me or yourself? Because from my point of view this guy is a danger to you and to himself and if there is one thing that would be best for the both of you is some time off from each other plus I plan to be the one to organize your funeral but I don't want a closed casket just because my bestfriend's boyfriend beat the brain out of him" kihyun said removing words out of minhyuk's mouth only leaving him to let out a sigh. His bestfriend is never wrong

\---------

Standing outside Hyunwoo's doorstep Minhyuk is still contemplating if he will go inside or not. This was clearly the opposite of Kihyun's advice he hopes he won't regret it afterwards. What's so crucial about visiting your soon to be ex-boyfriend right? It was only when he heard footsteps that he looked back snapping him out of his thoughts

"Hyunwoo" minhyuk sighed at the sight of Hyunwoo drunk and is still carrying a case of beer

"Oh. Forgot something hyung? Don't worry it's open" Hyunwoo smiled clearly not recognizing Minhyuk and open the door for him.

Minhyuk felt like he was in another house because of how flithy Hyunwoo's place had been. Dirty clothes all over the floor, beer bottles and pizza boxes at the dining table and expired leftovers inside the fridge

He then looks for Hyunwoo and found a door which he remembered was always closed before is now opened

"Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk called as he went inside the room which was completely dark and smells liquor all over and something even more disgusting

"I still haven't seen him Hyung. Minhyuk is gone. He doesn't want to see me anymore" Hyunwoo sniffed allowing Minhyuk to determine his location which was just beside the door

"Why?" Hyunwoo then asks in a very dark voice making Minhyuk step back a bit bringing him deeper inside the room

"Why did you have to tell him so soon" Hyunwoo asked as he advance towards minhyuk.

"I never intended to do that hyung? I thought.. I thought he was cheating on me" Hyunwoo sobbed as he spoke crashing down on Minhyuk's legs

"I miss Minhyuk so much" Hyunwoo said crying making Minhyuk crouch down to hug him

"Don't cry Hyunwoo it's me . It's minhyuk" He said trying to drag Hyunwoo out of the room and to the older guy's bedroom

"Up those arms" minhyuk said as he remove every bit of clothing Hyunwoo is wearing and finally turning the shower on for Hyunwoo to bathe on making the older guy a wailing mess as he complain how cold the water was. Sensing that Hyunwoo can manage on his own Minhyuk then went back to the bedroom to find new clothes for Hyunwoo

"Here wear these" Minhyuk said helping Hyunwoo get dressed while Hyunwoo just stares at him and obey everything the younger tells him to do.

"Is it really you?" Hyunwoo finally spoke while the younger dries his hair

"Hoseok said you're sick so I dropped by to check on you" minhyuk said smiling

"But you changed your classes and never answered my calls" Hyunwoo said as tears started forming

"It's because i got accepted into the school chorale i am no longer allowed to have class 4:30 pm onwards and i think we needed to take a time off for awhile" Minhyuk said planting a kiss on Hyunwoo's forehead

"So you still love me?" Hyunwoo asked like a child and Minhyuk can't help but smile

"Of course i still do and so much more" Minhyuk said planting a kiss on Hyunwoo's lips

"Are you hungry? I brought food?" Minhyuk suggested but Hyunwoo only tackled him and falling into hyunwoo's arms while they lay down on hyunwoo's bed

"I want to stay like this for awhile" Hyunwoo saif hugging Minhyuk close to his chest and the younger drifted to sleep.

\----------

The pain from his shoulder waked minhyuk up but his current situation immediately got rid of his drowsiness

Hands tied together  
Feet tied together and a gag on his mouth was the last thing he wanted to wake up on. His eyes scanned the room and didn't find any signs of Hyunwoo. He then tried screaming but the gag on his mouth was too tight for him to get out of.

He then hears footsteps coming towards the bedroom and a familiar aroma of Hyunwoo's specialty cake filled the room

"Perfect timing i just finished cooking and i baked our favorite! Bittersweet chocolate short cake! Wait let me get the tray" Hyunwoo smiled removing Minhyuk's gag and disappearing for awhile then come back with a tray full of food

"Hyunwoo why am tied up again?" Minhyuk tries to be very careful with his tone

"Because you'll leave me again" Minhyuk felt his blood went cold at hyunwoo's tone but he chose to smile to avoid anything terrible that can happen

After eating minhyuk watched Hyunwoo clean the whole apartment after the older guy carried him and placed him on the sofa.

"Untie me please? It hurts" Minhyuk said but Hyunwoo doesn't seem to hear him. As the apartment begins to become clean again it started to go dark outside and minhyuk knows he have to get of Hyunwoo's apartment or he'll be surely tied up for days

"Hyunwoo.. Please i need to go home" minhyuk pleaded and Hyunwoo stopped on his tracks and without a word minhyuk was back at hyunwoo's bedroom again gagged, tied and regretting not following Kihyun's advice

\---------

"There he is" Hoseok said pointing at Hyunwoo who is sitting alone at the amphitheatre

"You go" Hoseok ordered jooheon but the younger clung onto Hyungwon

"Seriously" Hyungwon said marching his way towards Hyunwoo

"Hey hyunwoo hyung" Hyungwon greeted and Hyunwoo acknowledged his presence with a nod 

"So. How are you?" The younger guy asked making Hyunwoo's eyenbrow twitch

"What do you mean?" The older asked

"Minhyuk has been missing for 3 days hyung are you not worried?" Hyungwon asked but what surprised the younger is that there is no hint of worry on the older guy's face

"I'm sure he just went out of town" hyunwoo said as he fixes his lunchbox and immediately left the trio.

"Hoseok i won't attend class later. I got sick" Hyunwoo said not letting Hoseok decline

"Where is he going?" Jooheon asked hyungwon

"Probably to go find minhyuk" Hyungwon said hoping for the safety of his friend

\----------------

He does not know how long he had been here but all he knows is he wanted to go home now so badly but with his ass still sore and probably still bleeding a bit after being fisted by Hyunwoo without proper preparation and his body feeling like a zucchini Minhyuk already accepted the fact that he was going to die here. He accepted that fact for awhile tho.

At first he thought it was just one of hyunwoo's dildos left on but when he tried to follow the sound it was a smart phone under hyunwoo's bed. With all the strength left in him Minhyuk tried to bring his hands on his front by bending his legs and painfully but successfully doing so he managed to get the phone but to his dismay it has no sim inserted. He was about to throw it away when he saw that the phone wifi is on checking the apps inside the phone there is no potential application that can reach either his parents or hyungwon.

Hope blossomed in Mihyuk's heart when a particular name popped in his mind  
LINE  
To: Hamonsterhyunnie  
PLEASE HELP ME . 8:57 pm

Hamonsterhyunnie: Minhyuk where the fuck are you! You're all over your parents and friends timeline looking for you! 8:58 pm

To: Hamonsterhyunnie  
Hyunwoo got me again. I've been tied up for god knows when this phone i got has no sim card or facebook it has chrome but hyunwoo is logged in there he might now i got this phone. Please Kihyun help me get out of here 9:00 pm

Hamonsterhyunnie: i am. Just tell me where are you 9:00 pm

To: Hamonsterhyunnie  
I don't know i forgot the name of this place but i saw changkyun at the other house please contact him 9:01 pm

Hamonsterhyunnie:  
Are you fucking with me right now Minhyuk the guy blocked me 9:02 pm

To: Hamonsterhyunnie  
Use my fan account he doesn't know that's mine 9:02 pm

Hamonsterhyunnie: ohmygod i didn't know you had a fan account gimme 9:03 pm

To: Hamonsterhyunnie  
Its thiccembutts@gmail.com the password is daddycreamy74 9:05 pm

Hamonsterhyunnie: this conversation is not over. Hide the phone and stay safe in case the bastard comes home

\---------------

Silently praying Minhyuk hears the window breaking and saw a big rock on the bedroom floor. Trying to stand on his feet minhyuk carefully lets his head out and sees Changkyun and two other guys holding out a a blanket and signaling him to go down

"I can't" minhyuk said

"Come on we don't have time!" The guy with brown hair said and a familiar car catches Minhyuk's attention

Why is hyunwoo home early

"We'll hold him off changkyun make him jump" he heard the other guy said

It wasn't really that high but the body pain minhyuk is enduring as of the moment was too much he doesn't want to add anymore

"I promise Kihyun hyung i'll get you out safe now jump because there aren't that much residents here to help us" changkyun said as he ties the other end of the blanket to a poll

\-----------

Jinyoung and jaebum can't really stop him but a faint thud and a fallen figure made hyunwoo stop struggling against his two neighbors

"Hyung we need his car!" Hyunwoo heard changkyun the kid who sells baking items to him shouted as he carries a familiar figure in his arms

"The nearest hospital is around their school's block tell them to meet us there" hyunwoo saw changkyun typed while he cradles minhyuk in his arms

"Please let me hold minhyuk" hyunwoo said but Changkyun swatted his hands away

"The damaged you brought upon him is more than enough please move away" changkyun politely asked

\-----------  
As the vehicle pulls over a fist landed on Hyunwoo's face and it was from Minhyuk's father

"Bastard!" The old man cried as Hyunwoo felt hands bringing his arms behind his back and a familiar cold silver thing was attached to his wrist

It was like his life was repeating again and again

\-------------

Minhyuk woke up to a sobbing hoseok and jooheon which made him smile and relieved. He then saw how jooheon's eyes widened upon seeing Minhyuk gain conciousness

"Kihyun-ssi!!! Hyungwon hyung!! He's awake!" Jooheon exclaimed making minhyuk confused. Kihyun-ssi?

He slowly tilted his head and saw a now brown haired kihyun standing beside his bed along with hyungwon and tears falling from their eyes

"Hey" minhyuk greeted making all of his visitors snort

"Hey your ass i'm going to call his parents and the doctor" kihyun said exiting the room  
"How is he?" Minhyuk asked hyungwon but the younger was still crying

"How can you still think of him after all he's done to you?" Hyungwon said as he cries even more

"He's just stressed and he has many problems that's all" minhyuk said still determined to protect hyunwoo

"I get stressed too but I don't insert a bottle of beer inside Hoseok's hole and let it shatter inside. There are a lot of bottle shards inside your ass hyung. You were lucky they didn't went deep. Why do you still look for him" hyungwon said making Minhyuk smile

"I love him that's why" minhyuk said softly and his parents came rushing in

"We thought you're going to die" minhyuk's father cried

"I'm sorry for worrying you dad and mom" minhyuk said hugging his parents

\---------

Luckily for Minhyuk he only suffered minor fractures and bruises from his fall and of course those glass shards inside his asshole that was already removed. Days passed and when his body fully recovered minhyuk requested his doctor to cleat him so he can go back to school right away

As for Hyunwoo he was immediately put in to jail for this is the second time he did such thing. Unknown to minhyuk, hyunwoo was let go by the military academy after killing his ex boyfriend Kim Yugyeom with his bare hands by punching the boy after cheating on hyunwoo. But after multiple attempts of taking his own life. Hyunwoo was then transfered to an asylum far from minhyuk and today was his date of transfer

\-------

" This is not over Lee Minhyuk. I am clearly stating this is not over" Kihyun shouted from the kitchen making Minhyuk laugh while arranging their things before going out

"I'll let you borrow that sweater of mine you've had your eyes on" he said apologetically

"It's almost summer you idiot" kihyun said appearing behind him with the box of cake Minhyuk spent 3 hours in making and asking kihyun to put it in a box because he's afraid he might drop it

"But really? Why this cake?" Kihyun asked while getting himself ready

"Because it describes everything that has passed besides it's our favorite flavour" minhyuk smiled as Changkyun's car stopped outside

"He's here!" Minhyuk screamed and opening the door for Changkyun who brought tulips

"I know those ain't for me. He's at the kitchen" Minhyuk giggled as he placed the things he prepared for hyunwoo at the back of Changkyun's car

\------------

The trip to the asylum was akwardly silent if not for Jooheon and Minhyuk singing when their jams comes on Hyungwon had nice sleep.

"BABY IT'S YOOOOOU!!! YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVEEEEEE YOU'RE THE ONE I NEEEDDDDD!!! COME ON BABY BABY IT'S YOUUUUU!!" the two sang on the back clearly teasing Kihyun and Changkyun

Hyunwoo was already waiting with the nurses beside him when they arrived. Minhyuk immediately hopped out of the car and ran to hyunwoo hugging the older guy tightly. Sadly for Hyunwoo he was already placed on the patient's gown where his hands are wrapped around his body inside

"You got an hour to visit" the head nurse said

Hyunwoo watches Minhyuk arranged the things inside Hyunwoo's so called room with sadness in his eyes

"You should be mad at me" the older guy said

"I should but i'm not. Because i love you" minhyuk said planting a chaste kiss on Hyunwoo's lips alerting the nurses in the room

"Don't love me anymore. Don't come back" Hyunwoo said not looking at Minhyuk

"I will always love you Hyung. And i won't come back but i will wait for you to come back to me" minhyuk said hugging Hyunwoo for the last time before he departs.

"I will always love you too Minhyuk" Hyunwoo smiled back at his sunshine

"Goodbye"

\-------------

"I'm sorry mister Lee. We tried everything we can to save him" the head nurse said after informing Minhyuk that Hyunwoo committed suicide by hitting his head repeatedly on the toilet bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i create a kihyun X Changkyun side fic from this? lol

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.


End file.
